No
by Ayame Ampora
Summary: Revolución Raimon! Songfic - No de Alejandro Fernandez. YAOI. Nada que ver con el 14 de febrero.


**Revolución Raimon!**

**Vengo de nuevo con un fic de Inazuma, obvio es yaoi! :D y bueno, ya saben no?**  
><strong>Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear mis historias.<strong>  
><strong>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco la letra de la canción.<strong>  
><strong>Aparte este fic es bien LOL porque no es nada relacionado con el 14 de Febrero ni nada, solo que hoy me inspiré para terminarlo y publicarlo.<strong>  
><strong>Disfruten y dejen un comentario, vale?<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Se puede soportar y amar, al mismo tiempo, a una persona? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía seguido. ¿Como es que podían mantener una relación? Eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro, diferentes en todo, pero aun así, tenían una relación.<p>

Ya hacía algunos años que vivían juntos y ambos con 26 años de edad, pero de un tiempo para acá todo había cambiado.

Nada se podía hacer, ambos trabajaban muy duro y casi no había tiempo para ellos, para estar a solas, los fines de semana se la pasaban peleando por cosas triviales.  
>Ese amor ya no se sentía en el aire, ahora era más bien intolerancia de parte de ambos. Se habían cansado, y el amor se había ido…así como había llegado.<p>

-Estoy harto Fudou, ¡esto ya no esta funcionando!- dijo el chico de los ojos color carmesí  
>-¿Y que quieres que yo haga? ¡No todo es mi culpa! ¡NO SIEMPRE SERÉ YO EL CULPABLE!- le grito el castaño<br>-¡Es que no haces nada para remediarlo! ¡Simplemente te largas con quien sabe que gente a hacer quien sabe que cosas! ¡ESTOY HARTO!- y el de rastas también alzo la voz  
>-¡¿YO HACER ALGO? ¡¿YO? Y PORQUE TENGO QUE SER YO?...SE SUPONE QUE UNA RELACION ES DE DOS! NO SOLO YO TENGO LA CULPA! Y QUE ME DICES TU?...TE LA PASAS EL DIA ENTERO CON EL IDIOTA DE JIROU! TRABAJANDO? AJA SI! NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE ESTUPIDO!- ahora azotaba los puños en la mesa y lo miraba con rabia, Fudou había perdido el control.<br>-YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON TUS CELOS!- Kidou simplemente le dio la espalda.

_No__  
><em>_porque tus errores me tienen cansado__  
><em>_porque en nuestras vidas ya todo ha pasado__  
><em>_porque no me has dado un poquito de ti._

Aquellas peleas se volvían mas y mas constantes, por una pequeña cosa o reclamo pasaban a insultos y gritos, ninguno de los dos lo toleraba y siempre era la misma historia: discutían, gritaban, Akio se iba de la casa y no regresaba si no hasta dentro de 3 días o mas y pidiéndole perdón. No es que el de ojos verdes tuviera la culpa, pero era quien siempre gritaba e insultaba más.  
>Kidou lo perdonaba, verlo en el marco de la puerta del departamento que compartían, con una rosa y una cara triste…simplemente tenía que perdonarlo, después de todo lo amaba.<p>

Y volvían a la rutina, simplemente olvidaban todo lo ocurrido, pero el problema seguía ahí. Algunas noches Akio se comportaba tierno y a Yuuto ya le daba igual si tenían sexo o hacían el amor.  
>Aunque a sus noches de pasión no se les podía llamar hacer el amor… porque en aquella relación el amor se había extinguido y el sexo era solo eso: sexo.<p>

_No__  
><em>_porque con tus besos no encuentro dulzura__  
><em>_porque tus reproches me dan amargura__  
><em>_porque no vivimos lo mismo de ayer._

¿Desde cuando ambos disfrutaban el estar con alguien más? Antes todo era diferente, se la pasaban juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, riendo, divirtiéndose, llorando, haciendo locuras de esas que se le ocurrían a Akio, pero siempre juntos. Inseparables.

¿Desde cuando Yuuto prefería estar en el Instituto Imperial con su equipo y con Sakuma?¿Desde cuando salía del trabajo e iba a perder el tiempo por ahí? ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a beber?  
>No era nada fuera de lo normal que ya no quisiera llegar al departamento, Fudou estaba ahí como a las 9:30pm, pero el estratega llegaba casi a las 11, cuando el otro ya estaba dormido.<br>Entraba sigilosamente a la habitación, se quito los zapatos, las gafas, se desató el nudo de la corbata, se despojo de su saco, su cinturón y de la coleta en su cabello.  
>-Porque llegas tan tarde?- dijo en voz baja quien se suponía estaba dormido.<br>-…..El entrenamiento se extendió mas de lo que planeaba y además tuve una junta- decía mientras se metía entre las sábanas y le daba la espalda a su pareja  
>-junta con quien?- volvió a cuestionar<br>-Directivos del Instituto, quieren cambiar a algunos jugadores…tu sabes- y cerró los ojos  
>-Buenas noches- fue lo último que dijo.<br>No recibió ninguna respuesta.

_No__  
><em>_porque ya no extraño como antes tu ausencia__  
><em>_porque ya disfruto aún sin tu presencia__  
><em>_ya no queda esencia del amor de ayer._

Varios días y semanas habían pasado, por fin Yuuto había decidido terminar con aquella relación; lo había decidido solo y sin consultar a Akio.

Una tarde lluviosa de sábado, y minutos antes habían tenido una discusión. El castaño había salido a comprar la cena y de paso una rosa blanca para disculparse.  
>Se pregunto cuantos ramos podría armar con todas las rosas que le había regalado al estratega; las blancas eran sus favoritas, las amarillas en segundo lugar y por ultimo las rojas.<br>Llegó al departamento e introdujo la llave en el picaporte, escondió la rosa por detrás de su espalda y luego abrió. Lo primero que se encontró fue al de los ojos rojos a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta…  
>-Ya llegue!- dijo animado –que pasa?- cerro la puerta y lo miro, tenía algo raro<br>-Terminamos- dijo Yuuto casi en un susurro.  
>Quería llorar, después de todo él lo amaba, era su persona predestinada y ahora decirle eso, se quería ahogar en lágrimas, no quería volver a verlo y sonaba muy irónico porque no podía vivir sin él ya a esas alturas de su vida.<br>Abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, tragó saliva, miro a todas partes menos a él, no sabía como "digerirlo" y le contesto…  
>-Qué?- estaba a punto de derrumbarse, dejo caer las bolsas y la rosa –que has dicho?-<br>-Akio…sabes que ya no tenemos futuro, cada vez nos soportamos menos, ya no aguanto mas- intento que no se le quebrara la voz, daba gracias a que llevaba puestas sus gafas y el contrario no podía ver que estaba a nada de que sus lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. –Ya no te amo- mordió su labio.  
>-….estas mintiendo!- lo dijo tranquilamente, pero visiblemente alterado, respiraba con dificultad –Estas….mintiendo Yuuto, dime que esto es una muy pesada estrategia tuya, si! Es eso!-<br>-Fudou no lo hagas mas difícil- y por fin las lagrimas corrieron por sus suaves mejillas y su voz estaba quebrada. Sonaba débil.  
>-NO LO VOY A PERMITIR YUUTO! TE AMO!- lo tomo por los hombros y de igual forma, comenzó a llorar<br>-no…esto solo es rutina, ya no hay amor Fudou…ya no lo hay, hace un tiempo se fue…por favor- y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos –por favor entiéndelo-  
>Se alejó de aquel contacto, ahora lo miraba con rabia y aun llorando; Kidou solo cubrió su boca con su diestra y continuo llorando. Tomó la maleta y su saco dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, pero de nuevo lo detuvo; le tomaba por las muñecas y estampaba contra la pared, el de rastas creyó que iba a golpearlo, así que forcejeo, cerro los ojos y segundos después escucho algo caer.<p>

_No__  
><em>_aunque me juraras que mucho has cambiado__  
><em>_para mi lo nuestro ya está terminado__  
><em>_no me pidas nunca que vuelva jamás._

Las extrañas gafas ahora estaban en el suelo y Fudou se había detenido.  
>-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas- se tranquilizó, pero aun tenía las muñecas sujetas las muñecas del otro –Anda, dime que ya no me amas mas, que no quieres verme ni saber de mi-<br>Kidou tenía la cara hacía un lado y los ojos bien cerrados, cuando escucho aquello no quiso abrirlos, no quiso mirarlo de frente y decírselo nuevamente, pero no podía, porque aun lo amaba demasiado y simplemente el decirlo una vez mas hacía que su propio corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.  
>-Ya…- abrió lentamente los ojos a la vez que subía la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lo había enamorado. –Ya….no te amo- lo miro serio, y aprovechando la incredulidad del castaño, se zafó del agarre, tomo la maleta y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras dejaba correr de nuevo las lagrimas.<br>Fudou se quedo petrificado, había perdido al amor de su vida y solo por culpa de estupideces por parte de ambos, no le quedo más que cerrar la puerta y echarse a llorar. Si Yuuto Kidou le había mirado fijamente a los ojos y le había dicho que no lo amaba, ya no podía hacer nada más al respecto.

_No__  
><em>_aunque me juraras que mucho has cambiado__  
><em>_para mi lo nuestro ya está terminado__  
><em>_no me pidas nunca que vuelva jamás.__  
><em>

¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>La canción es de Alejandro Fernandez, busquenla si gustan :)<strong>  
><strong>Y tambien opinen sobre si le hago un segundo capitulo~ n_n<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>


End file.
